


(conscious)/(意識)

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每個人身上都有一段刺青，是你靈魂伴侶對你講的話。不一定是你們見面的第一句，但終究，你會認出來的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	(conscious)/(意識)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(conscious)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658349) by [zvous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvous/pseuds/zvous). 



Illya顫抖著，多虧這該死的任務，他眼睜睜地看著父親的手錶被奪走，並對此無能為力。然後Solo說了那些話，一個沉悶的事實重擊他的內心。Solo是他的靈魂伴侶。Illya不動聲色，有些感情不該在臉上被看出，無視掉就好了。

Illya Kuryakin不應被像Napoleon Solo這般的男人左右。

***

Solo覺得當那些音節離開Illya嘴巴時，整個世界都慢了一拍。當Illya第一次叫他＂Cow boy＂時他就懷疑過，但直到現在他才敢確信。該死，他還以為那只是錯覺，才剛說服自己那股悸動只是另一個在他肚子裡打滾的情慾。他甚至能感受到一股炙熱沿著脊隨而上。他對著黑暗、深不見底的海水眨了眨眼睛，船隻殘破不堪的遺骸飄在水面。他試著不去想太多，但眼前的火無形地燒著他的內心，直到他潛入水中，把Peril從黑暗中拉出。他救回自己的夥伴，好專注在任務上。

Napoleon Solo不應被像Illya Kuryakin這般的男人牽制。

***

當Napoleon轉身朝他丟東西時，Illya一隻手還放在夾克裡面。手錶劃過客房內的空氣，被Illya穩穩地抓在手中。錶面反射出的陽光略為刺眼，而指針轉動的滴答聲規律地在耳邊回響著，Illya用指尖輕滑過錶背後刻著的『K』。

Illya不可能會在把手伸向自己懷中那把槍，至少不是現在。

他被手中的錶微些分了心，過了會兒當回神過來時，Illya的手已經不再顫抖、眼裡的憤怒也退了三分。Napoleon站正對著他，伸手解開自己襯衫的扣子，他說道：

『＂看我怎麼做事的，Cowboy(Watch me work, cowboy)＂1』，然後他暢開胸前的布料，熟悉的西里爾字母2橫跨在他的右胸前。Illya什麼都沒說，僅緩緩地把剛戲上手錶的左手袖子捲高，將布料拉至手軸。

『＂你不太搞低調那套，對嗎？(Not very good at this whole subtlety thing, are you?')＂3』這些字以Napoleon華麗的手寫筆跡烙在他的左手臂上。Illya望入他靈魂伴侶的眼中，然後從褲子口袋中掏出了打火機。

『你怎麼說？Peril，我們的故事該值得個快樂結局吧？』Illya點了頭，簡短地回應『我同意。』，邊點燃打火機邊走向前，於此同時，他的心靈伴侶正把所有的磁帶拉出來。

毀掉這個磁盤是他們之間的共識，而隨著小火堆上的煙微微飄散在空中，曾為兩大勢力共同爭取的資料終於化為一團灰燼。Napoleon傾身向前拿了個杯子，用酒斟滿。

『你也來一杯嗎？("Care to join me?" )』Solo讓自己靠回半開放式的陽台欄杆，陽光燦爛地在他身後閃耀。Solo看向他。這代表曾經衝突的結束，和另一段嶄新關係的開始。

Illya和他視線交會，他開口道

『當然。』


End file.
